MY DAY MY LIFE
by Fabina4ever11
Summary: This is a story about 11 year old Camille Santos, who tells a story about her most dangerous yet hatred adventure she had 3 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

MY DAY. MY LIFE.

By: Camille Santos

Chapter 1

Surprise!

Hi. My name is Camille Joanna Rose C. Santos. But I'm mostly called by Cam, Camz, or just Camille. I'm 11 years old and I will tell you a story, about the most dangerous yet hatred adventure I had 3 years ago.

It all started when I was eight years old, me and my family were all happy, no worries, blah blah blah…until my dad announced…

"We're moving to the Philippines!" my dad said excitedly

"Phil-a-what?" my 13 year old sister, Airiel, asked

"Philippines. It's where your mother and I were born." said my dad

Curiously, I asked, "What is in the Philippines?"

My mother walked in and said "Wonderful things! You'll get to see some of your papa's family and mine there too."

"When are we going to leave?" I asked

"On Monday" My father said

I counted the days. Today was Wednesday. 5 days. What about school?

"What about school? It's almost the end of the school year…we can't leave before the last day of school!" my sister said, as if reading my mind

"Don't worry we'll talk to your principals. They'll understand" said my mom

Excitedly, my mom and my dad went to sleep, since it was already late and it was a school night. My sister went to bed with an upset face. As I climbed in bed, I feared for the worst. Philippines? I never heard that name before. I hope the people are nice there. What if I don't make friends? I fell to sleep with a lot of thoughts on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Goodbye"

It was a bright sunny morning, the beams of the sunlight shone through my window. I brushed my hair then opened my door. All of the sudden, my sister also opened her door. We took one glance at each other then we both raced down the stairs and sat on the counter chair.

"First!" We both shouted

Then we both started arguing, who was the first that sat down. Then we both smelled food. We turned around and saw breakfast on the table, still hot. We both sat at the table and ate as my parents walked in. They both sat down and ate with us.

"Alright, we've got a few days to pack so, we'll allow you guys one more day of school today then we'll talk to your principals about this. Then when you get home pack your carry-on bag and pack your suitcases. Camille, your mom will be the one to pack your suitcase. Just pack your carry-on bag." My dad said, out of breath

"Hurry up and get ready for school! It's 7 and you need to be at school at 8! Shoo! Go and shower!" my mom said

I rushed upstairs, beat my sister to the shower, and I took a 3 minute shower. I went to my room, picked out my best outfit-my white straight dress with designs and a brown cover up and I tied it up in the front-since it was picture day at school. I rushed downstairs where my mom was waiting for me. She tied up my hair using a red ribbon, and she tried putting make-up on me….as if! Finally, she gave me my bag and my sister went down, all nicely dressed. Ate Air got her bag then my mom gave us both kisses. Me and my sister went out and met up with our neighbor, Darwin and his two little brothers who go to my school. They walked us to school-since we lived right in front of the school-ate Air and Darwin dropped his brothers and I in our school, Temecula Luiseno Elementary School and went to their school right next to us. I walked to my classroom, room 37 and saw my friends and classmates playing and running around. My teacher walked in and stood in front of the class. We all settled in our chair and kept quiet. That's how things were. Just let the teacher stand in front of the class and the student will just be tamed.

"Okay! Who wants to do the flag duty today?" said Ms. Whaley, my teacher.

My classmates shot up their hands in the air and waved them around like windmills. My teacher looked at me in a comforting kind of way and picked me. I shyly faced my classmates, put my right hand over my chest and recited the "Pledge of Allegiance" to the flag as my classmates joined me. I sat down and I listened to my teacher. Why? She was going to announce something very important…

"Alright class…your classmate, Camille Santos, is moving to a new state. For more information, Camille will answer your questions. Camille?" my teacher said

I shyly went in front of the class again and shyly greeted them.

"Hi…I'm moving to a state called Philippines. I'm leaving on Monday which is in 5 days. Today will be my last day here, so I will spend this day for goodbyes only." I said, trying hard not to cry

So I sat down and the teacher was talking about picture day, which was today. In the afternoon, at lunch, we would all go to the stage room and take our pictures. The pictures would be given to your parents at home by mail. Then my teacher was asking us who wants to buy eagle feathers. Sounds weird right? Let me explain…

Eagle feathers are not really eagle feathers. They're just a blue sheet of paper with "EAGLE FEATHER" on it, along with "NAME:_", "ROOM #:_," and "DATE:_,". In the beginning of the school year, the teacher would give you a small zip lock and a few fake coins. You should keep your "coins" in the zip lock and keep it inside your desk. Every morning, the teacher would go around each student's desk and look into it. If your books are arranged, if your notebooks are in the right place, if your pencil case and crayons are together neatly, if everything in your desk is organized and trash-free, the teacher would give you some more "coins". You can get eagle feathers by, 1. Give some coins to your teacher (the amount must be 1 dollar) 2. Pick up trash in the playground and show it to the lunch lady monitors. And if you five eagle feathers, you can go in front of the whole lunch line at lunch and be the first! When you get 10 eagle feathers, you can go down to the office, show it to the principal and she will open a drawer full of prizes and you have to pick one. Sounds a bit fun right? Now back to my story…

Where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember…I counted my coins. 2 dollars! I have enough to get ten eagle feathers since I have only 8 eagle feathers. I walked in line and waited. When it was my turn, my teacher smiled at me and took my coins and gave me 2 eagle feathers. I sat down, excited. Not because I got ten eagle feathers but because I knew my teacher would announce that we would have to go outside for the morning rise. We all went out, grabbed our own small rugs, sat on it and listened to our principal. She started talking about something then she finally went to the topic about the Eagle of the Month. What is it you may ask?

If your grades are perfect, your behavior is excellent, if your attitude is good, and you work hard and join in school activities, you will be awarded "Eagle of the Month". And if you earned that, you would sit in the "special chair" in your classroom during reading, you would have to wear a tiara (if a girl) or crown (if a boy) for the whole day, you will get a big sheet of paper about winning Eagle of the Month and you would be first in the lunch line. Everyone was buzzing with excitement.

"The Eagle of the month is…."

I didn't care whoever won the award. I got it a few times before though…

"Camille Santos!" Mrs. Grey, the principal said

Everyone was clapping and looking for a Camille Santos. I was too shocked! I was completely wonderstruck. Me? Mrs. Grey has got to be kidding! I won the award? My classmates looked at me and gave me the look to go up there. I shockingly went in front of the whole student body.

"Camille Santos is a special little girl here, at Luiseno. Why? She participates in a lot of school activities, she is very good at her work, she is very proper, she's very friendly and kind. She has great respect to everyone and everything, no matter what. She has truly inspired us all. Yes, I know she has speaking and hearing problems, but she is truly one of a kind. This is her first year here, but sadly, she is moving to another state .Today she is leaving Luiseno. Camille, you may give your speech." Mrs. Grey said

I went up to the microphone stand. I was mumbling and babbling on the microphone during my speech.

"Hi fellow Eagles, yes, it is true that I'm leaving today. I will miss all my great moments here, at Luiseno. When I first came here, Mrs. Grey had welcomed me to the family of Eagles. I was shy at first, but I met amazing people who later, turned into friends. I had said goodbyes so many times in my schools before, but this one will be hard to say goodbye. I want to thank everyone for accepting me as part of the family. Even though I am with a new mascot in my new school, I will always remain an Eagle. Thank you."

I thanked my teacher, hugged the Eagle mascot and went back to my rug, not forgetting to bring my award. Mrs. Grey thanked me and we all went back to our classrooms. My classmates congratulated me and gave me thumbs up and high fives. Then I realized it was going to be hard to let go of my school.


End file.
